Primeras Personas
by LunaInvierno
Summary: La creatividad fluye en la clase de Ingles...eso es lo que opino, y al parecer Bill tambien. Oneshot, TWC Kaulitz, intento de poema incluido.


**Eh vuelto!**

Como podran deducir este fic fue escrito durante una de mis eternas clases de Ingles en la U...eh aqui la razòn de que tubiera que rpesentar examen hahaha...en fin...pasando a cosas mas alegres, pues me broto la inspiraciòn y una cosa llevo a la otra...en fin...recorde que a Bill no se le dan bien los idiomas y bueno...ya veran ustedes...definitivamente la cursileria no es lo mio pero esta vez no me pude contener...hasta hise un intento de poema y todo, espero y les guste.

**Un susurro en el oido.**

**LunaInvierno**

**

* * *

**

**Primeras personas:**

-Aburrido...

-Shss....

-Aburrido...

-Cállate Bill...nos reprenderán una vez más- exclamo un Tom de siete años girando a ver a su gemelo que no hacia mas que distraerlo como si no pudiera el solo.

-Estoy aburrido Tomy...- replico el chico acomodando ligeramente su cabello que hace poco había dejado de ser rubio.

-Shss...-volvió a silenciar el mayor tratando en verdad de concentrarse en su clase de ingles.

-No me digas Shss...a mi Kaulitz- exclamo realmente enfadado el menor, detestaba ser ignorado, y mas si era por su hermano.

-Perdón, ¿vale?, es que de verdad, intento poner atención por que después vienes llorando a que te explique, así que déjame escuchar esto, tu deberías hacer lo mismo...- explico el chico tratando de sonar amable y hacer entrar en razón a su gemelo, pero Bill, siendo Bill, no se la iba a poner fácil.

-Es que me aburro...-suspiro el pelinegro conteniendo un mohín que derretiría a cualquiera, pero Tom, siendo Tom...desgraciadamente para el menor, ya era inmune a eso.

-Si Bill...ya dejaste eso claro, tal vez si intentaras atender la lección no te aburrirías...- respondió irónico y al ver la cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia de su reflejo cedió un poco. -vale, mira, estamos viendo los pronombres - y le acerco su cuaderno para que pudiera verlos aunque ya estaban en la pizarra.

Bill puso una cara que dejo claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un pelo, Tom suspiro frustrado y agrego- sabes que, da igual... aquí te dejo mis notas, tu dame tu cuaderno y sacare unas nuevas, si quieres úsalas, si no, ponte a hacer uno de tus poemas, o canciones o dibuja o algo...pero a mi déjame estudiar ¿estamos? - termino mientras tomaba la libreta en blanco de su hermano y se disponía a copiar en ella los dichosos pronombres personales...de nuevo -_Definitivamente ser gemelo si es trabajo doble...- _pensó con humor

El impulso de joder un poco mas le llego al pelinegro, pero al ver la cara concentrada de su hermano se la pensó mejor y decidió darle unos segundos de paz, mas por resignación que por ganas enfoco la vista en las notas que su gemelo le proporciono:

Yo

Tú

El

Ella

Eso

Nosotros

Ustedes

Ellos

Decía en el cuaderno escrito con la desigual pero ordenada letra de su hermano, ese pensamiento hizo sonreír al chico, si, definitivamente Tom era como su letra, tenia "orden en su desorden" decía su madre.

Yo, tú , el ,ella, eso, nosotros, ustedes y ellos...leía una y otra vez como si así todo fuera a tomar sentido...hasta le agrego tonadita y todo...nada...simplemente no se concentraba. Se recargo en el respaldo de su pupitre y vago la vista por su clase, algunos compañeros se dedicaban al igual que Tom a conjugar los dichosos pronombres y otros tantos, como el...simplemente tonteaban y hacían garabatos en sus libretas.

-_Definitivamente el ingles no se me da...- _se dijo para enseguida agregar -_vale, simplemente ningún idioma que no sea el alemán se me da y punto...-_ releyó una vez mas las palabras en el cuaderno de su reflejo e intento darles significado o simplemente relacionarlas con si mismo.

- Yo, Bill- dijo-Tú...Tom -prosiguió ahora sonriendo, podía sentir un nuevo juego en camino- El...¿perrito?- dudo -Ella...mamà- susurro recordando que así la llamaban entre su hermano y el mismo cuando estaban enfadados "ella no nos entiende", "¿ella te regaño otra vez?", etc...-eso...ummm...-ahora si no sabia que poner...solo tenia bien claro otro- Aquellos...todos los que no son "nosotros"- musito volteando a ver a su gemelo que seguía concentrado en su trabajo, si hasta se mordisqueaba distraído una rasta y todo.

Dio la vuelta a la pagina y feliz empezó lo que pintaba para un poema...

.

.

.

-Aaah...mmm...-bostezo Tom desperezándose, froto su ojo distraído y vio curioso que Bill estaba al fin quieto y concentrado mirando hacia el techo.

-¿qué escribes? - pregunto echando un vistazo a lo escrito por su gemelo.

-Ummm...no mucho por ahora - respondió simplemente el pelinegro restándole importancia, mas Tom vio ese brillito en sus ojos como cada vez que estaba emocionado.

-¿puedo ver?- pregunto, Bill se ponía echo un basilisco si tomaban sus cosas sin permiso, aun sentía escalofríos al recordar la vez que tomo sin autorización su "bitácora de vida" o vulgarmente dicho: su diario.

Su hermano menor se mordió el labio, mas después asintió y le acerco la libreta para que su gemelo pudiera leer.

**Yo**

_Te temo..._

Tom frunció el seño por tan singular inicio, estaba por preguntar cuando Bill negó y le indico que siguiera leyendo, el obedeció.

**Yo**

_Te temo, te admiro, te busco, te necesito..._

_Yo, desde siempre te eh querido,_

_A tu lado entre en el camino, Y a tu lado quiero salir._

_Yo, que para muchos soy la alegría en persona,_

_Sin ti no me sale ni una risa, entras en mi mente y la perspectiva cambia,_

_Me atrevo a todo por que se, que al final,_

_Me salga bien o mal, siempre estas tú_.

**Tú **

Y ahí se había quedado.

Sin palabras...era una frase que Tom Kaulitz había escuchado muchas veces, pero hasta ese día entendió su significado.

En ese momento sonó la campana y la clase se dio por concluida, la maestra indico cuales serian sus deberes y les dio salida, Bill aplaudió en su lugar y se apresuro a guardar sus cosas y las de su hermano, mientras Tom seguía procesando el escrito, arranco la hoja, la doblo y se la guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-¿Donde deje mi toalla?- se preguntaba Tom mientras revolvía su cama buscándola, odiaba cuando era el día después de la limpieza, la señora Flink siempre le movía todo al escombrar - A...da igual, tomare la de Bill...- se dijo a si mismo agarrando la toalla y encaminándose a la regadera, antes de llegar al baño se quito los pantalones y reviso si no le había quedado alguna moneda en algún bolsillo, no encontró dinero pero si el poema que su hermano menor había empezado ese día en clase de ingles, olvidando momentáneamente la ducha regreso y se sentó en su cama a releer el escrito.

Ese calorcito en el pecho regreso y siguiendo el impulso tomo un bolígrafo de su escritorio y empezó a escribir, al terminar le dio un vistazo y pensó -_ja! Bill no es el único que puede escribir cosas lindas aquí_..- se rió de su propio comentario y guardo el papel en el centro de un libro que el novio de su madre le había prestado, el cual ni siquiera había abierto hasta ese día y al fin se metió a bañar.

.

.

.

-¿Te lo quedas tu o yo?- pregunto Bill mostrándole a su hermano un libro que tenían en la estantería.

-Como quieras...creo que es de Gordón- respondió Tom de mala gana mientras seguía sacando la ropa de Bill del clóset

-Me lo llevo entonces...- suspiro el pelinegro mas bien para si mismo, el tampoco estaba feliz de que su madre hubiera decidido darles cuartos separados, pero al regresar de la gira les recibió tan entusiasmada con la noticia que no pudieron decirle que no, el trataba de aparentar entusiasmo, pero Tom había mandado su supuesta madures al traste y se dedicaba a llevar su berrinche a todos lados...¡Si lo solo estarán a una puerta de distancia joder! Había exclamado molesta Simone ante la veintiunava mala cara de su hijo mayor.

Para hacer las cosas mas fáciles Bill había dicho que el seria el que se mudaría creyendo que eso haría que Tom se fastidiara menos, pero en contrario, su hermano se portaba herido con el, total que nunca le daba gusto...¡y luego decían que el temperamental era el!

Con un portazo el de rastas salio de la nueva habitación de Bill dejándolo solo entre el desorden, el menor soltó un suspiro y decidió que por lo pronto desalojaría su cama para poder usarla esa noche, ya que dudaba que Tom le diera asilo con lo enfadado que estaba. En el librero que su madre había instalado cerca de la ventana empezó a colocar los libros, revistas y libretas que trajo consigo, al acomodarlas calculo mal y se le cayeron tres, entre ellos el libro de Gordón, y de el, una hoja de papel, común y corriente.

Curioso como el solo, tomo la hoja y la desdoblo, se sentó sobre el piso justo sobre el lugar en el que estaba y sonrió, era la misma hoja que había escrito hace ya seis años en una clase de ingles, noto que se le había agregado unos versos mas, con la inconfundible letra de Tom, busco una pluma entre algunas cajas y se dispuso a terminar de una buena vez ese dichoso poema, ya se había echo esperar demasiado...

.

.

.

Satisfecho releyó la hoja y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación de su hermano mayor, toco la tonadita que usaban de niños y espero respuesta.

-Márchate a tu nueva habitación- fue todo lo que escucho

-Tom ábreme...-insistió Bill recordándose ser paciente.

-Que te largues...- respondió a su vez su gemelo.

-Traigo chocolate...- mintió Bill y esta vez la puerta se abrió.

-¿y el chocolate?- interrogo Tom, o su ojo que era todo lo que el pelinegro veía.

-Me lo comí- exclamo Bill de lo mas fresco y entro empujando la puerta antes de que su reflejo la volviera a cerrar.

Frustrado el de rastas observo como su hermano entraba muy campante y se sentaba en su cama en posición india, para luego mirarlo como si esa situación no fuera con el.

-¿qué quieres Bill? Tienes todo un cuarto que redecorar- ladro y se encamino a su escritorio que ahora sin las cosas de su gemelo le parecía demasiado grande.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no me cambie por gusto...- respondió Bill como quien dice que uno mas uno da dos- así que deja de hacer el idiota que te traje un regalo- proclamo y le tendió el pedazo de papel, Tom lo recibió enarcando una ceja y se sentó a un lado de el para abrirlo.

Su rostro se tiño de rojo al reconocer la hoja y al recordar su absurdo intento de poeta.

-Lo termine...- dijo simplemente Bill y le indico que lo leyera.

El mayor se sintió un poco imbesil pero obedeció, sintiendo el _deja bù _llegar a el.

"**_Primeras personas"_**

_**Yo**_

_Te temo, te admiro, te busco, te necesito..._

_Yo, desde siempre te eh querido,_

_A tu lado entre en el camino, Y a tu lado quiero salir._

_Yo, que para muchos soy la alegría en persona,_

_Sin ti no me sale ni una risa, entras en mi mente y la perspectiva cambia,_

_Me atrevo a todo por que se, que al final,_

_Me salga bien o mal, siempre estas tú_.

_**Tú **_

_Torbellino quejumbroso, mi calma y mi locura,_

_Tú el único que puede pasar hasta el fondo de mi y cambiar mi día a voluntad,_

_Tú el único que manda al mejor jugador a la banca,_

_Tú, al que adoro hacer feliz,_

_Tú, que me lo diste a el._

_**El**_

_Al que en ocasiones odio, mi dolor de cabeza y a la vez mi mejor bálsamo,_

_El que siempre trae consigo besos que me nublan la visión, _

_El que hasta el día que me baya estará en mi corazón._

_Si el..._

_Por que solo eso ahí en el tú y en el yo._

_Por que todo lo que somos se resume a:_

"_EL" amor..._

_Por que mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, al diablo con el Ella, eso, ustedes, y aquellos, ¿quién nesecita los demás pronombres?_

_En nuestra gramática solo estamos nosotros, mi amor._

Pasando aceite...era otra de las frases domingueras dichas por su abuelo que Tom siempre escuchaba y que gracias a Bill, hasta ahora entendía, la garganta se le había cerrado y estaba literalmente "pasando aceite"

Su hermano menor al ver el apuro intento romper el silencio y lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue abrazar a su gemelo.

Por que tal vez los idiomas nunca se le dieron bien, pero si los sentimientos, y en esa ocasión ya entre ambos había sido dicho...o mas bien, había sido escrito todo.

Definitivamente la conjugación de verbos nunca seria su fuerte, pero para ellos, en el aquí, en el ahora, en el futuro y en siempre, se amaban, y eso, acá y en china, valdrá eternamente.

* * *

**¿Revews? ¿tomatazo? ¿alguien....?**


End file.
